Personastuck
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: What would it be like if the trolls encountered their own Shadows?
1. Shadow Nepeta

**XVIII: The Moon**

**Shadow Nepeta**

:33 Hahahaha nya!

**Nepeta**

:33 Who…who are you?

**Shadow Nepeta**

:33 Oh come on! You off everyone should be able to recognize yourself. That mind of yours is always so full of karkitty this, and karkitty that! G33z…Your such a little ditz..

**Nepeta**

:33 T…That's not furrynice! I…I'm not always in my imagination!

**Shadow Nepeta**

:33 Oh please...you are Always in your imagination. Look at that pathetic shipping wall you made. Full of your little fantasy's about you and your friends relationships. All so pathetic. Why do you care if they are morials or kismisis, or ever…**MateSprites?**

**Nepeta**

:33 I don't care! I….I just wanted to remind myself of who's with who really…

**Shadow Nepeta**

:33 Why? Why bother yourself with such petty details? If you ask me…that entire wall is completely stupid. But…the most stupid ship on it…is Me with Karkat.

**Nepeta**

:33 ! H..how dare you!

**Shadow Nepeta**

Hahaha! Why so angry? Is it because you are sad your precious Karkitty does not love you? Is it because you know he loves Terezi more? Or is it because you know d33p down….He will never be yours…?

**Nepeta**

:33 S…shut up! Y...You don't know anything about how I f33l! You know nothing about how I f33l for karkitty!

**Shadow Nepeta**

:33 Of course I know how you f33l dear…..I am you…and You are me! Anyway you see it, you will always be me, and you can never escape that fact.

**Nepeta**

:33 NOO! NO! Your…your not me! You'll nevfur be me!

**Shadow Nepeta**

:33 Hahahaha…..Hahahahaha! Hahahahahahaha!

*A dark fog forms around the other nepeta as she laughs maniacally*

**Shadow Nepeta**

:33 I am a Shadow…THE TRUE SELF! I will show you…THAT NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!


	2. Shadow Sollux

**XII: The Hanged Man**

**Shadow Sollux: hello 2ol…**

Sollux: whoa…what the hell or who the hell are you?

**Shadow Sollux: dude…don't even front and act like you don't know me. iif you 2pent more time off tho2e 2hiity computer2 you'd have a better attentiion to thiing2.**

Sollux: what the hell are you even blabbiing about? iif you are 2uppo2t to be 2ome weiird copy of me, you're a real 2hiity copy. no hologram technology or anything…what are you even 2uppo2t to be dude?

**Shadow Sollux: hahahahaha…2top tryiing to prove your iintellegent…no one care2 of how 2mart you are….iin fact your ju2t a nuiicence really to your friiend2…alway2 complaiing about how no one el2e ii2 2marter than you, or boa2tiing about how your better at technology or iin power when iin fact…your 2cared to be alone. all becau2e of the voiice2…**

Sollux: iit's not becau2e of the voiice2 iin my head…they…they were..

**Shadow Sollux: don't liie…you know iit ii2 all your fault 2he died….that ii2 why the voiice2 are there….yet you try to act all cool and collected when you're ju2t a biipolar traiinwreak waiitiing to happen.**

Sollux: 2hut up! ii'm not a biipolar a22hole! and iit wa2n't my fault aa diied! iit wa2 fuckiing 2erket'2 fault! 2he forced me to do iit!

**Shadow Sollux: diid 2he? or wa2 iit that we wanted her to do iit? iin my opiiniion…ii think we wanted her to make u2 do iit..to 2how everyone the power we have!**

Sollux: 2hut up! that'2 not true! ii would never harm anyone of our friiend2!

**Shadow Sollux: you 2ay that but you don't realiize that you are a weakliing…that ii2 why ampora defeated you…becau2e you're weak…and you diied a2 pathetiic a2 you liived….ii2n't that riight sollux? We are truly pathetiic aren't we..?**

Sollux: no! no! ii am not pathetiic! ii am nothing like you!

**Shadow Sollux: but 2ollux you must remember….you are me…and ii am you.,,!**

Sollux: no! no! you're not me!

*Dark fog starts to appear around the shadow as it laughed a robotic maniacal laugh*

**Shadow Sollux: hahahahahahahahhahahahahahah aha! ii am a 2hadow! the true 2elf! and now….you all wiill 2ee the worthle22 fool ii really am!**


	3. Shadow Vriska

**XVI: The Tower**

**Shadow Vriska: hahahahahaha…hahahaha heeeeeeeey there 8itch!**

Vriska: who the fuck are you calling a 8itch?! who the fuck even are you?

**Shadow Vriska: Oh 8lah 8lah 8laaaaaaaah! you know you really run that annoying mouth of yours way too much. it's why you can NEVER stay out of tro8le with your so call "friends".**

Vriska: who do you think you are trying to talk down to me?!

**Shadow Vriska: hahahahahaha…..stop trying to act tough 8itch…your not tough…your just a scared little troll…afraid to 8e allllllll alone.**

Vriska: n…no…I'm not scared to 8e alone...i'd rather 8e alone than with those losers…

**Shadow Vriska: you say that, 8ut you don't really mean it…you h8 to 8e alone vriska…you despise it….8ut the sad truth is…you will always be alone….the way you treat your friends, how you FLARP with them…and how you killed aradia using sollux to do your dirty work and everything that followed after it…it all just sends the message that you don't deserve anyone…you're a walking catastrophe upon your friends and the universe…**

Vriska: *trembles at the words but still tries to stand her ground* s..shut up! what do you know a8out my life huh!? YOU KNOW NOTHING A8OUT THE SHIT I GO THROUGH!

**Shadow Vriska: 8ut you never opened up to anyone a8out it…you always hid away….and even now as we speak…you still hide your sadness….anger….lonliness…8ecause you fear of 8eing seen as weak upon everyone…you was always like this since you were young….you never made friends…and you tricked innocent trolls to their demise by your lusis…if anything you're the one who should be eatan…you have no reason to 8e alive right now for all the chaos you have created…you mourn over all of the pain…and all of the mistakes and you know very well…that you will soon die from the pain you have caused….**

Vriska: SHUT UP! SHUP UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE LIEING! IT'S NOT TRUE!

**Shadow Vriska: it is true….i know fully of how deeply scarred you are in your heart…and it's simple…i am you….and you are me! and you will always 8e me! no matter how much you try to ignore it…..you and i will always 8e the same...!**

Vriska:…..no….No!...NOOOOOOOO! YOUR NOT MEEEEEEEE!

*A dark fog appears around the shadow as it laughs maniacally at vriska who stairs at in in utter fear and shock*

**Shadow Vriska: AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I AM A SHADOW! THE TRUTH SELF! AND YOU WILL SEE HOW MY DESTRUITION AND CHAOS HAS RUINED MY LIFE!**


End file.
